


Shut Up, This Is Gonna Be Hilarious

by Katsala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hufflepuff Pride, Polyjuice Potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsala/pseuds/Katsala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger isn't the only Hogwarts student capable of brewing Polyjuice potion. Of course, she's probably the only one who would use it for good…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up, This Is Gonna Be Hilarious

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Shiroyuki9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiroyuki9/pseuds/Shiroyuki9) in the [Wizards_Vs_Muggles](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Wizards_Vs_Muggles) collection. 



"I still say this is a felony!" Ernie whispered urgently. Hannah punched him in the arm and pushed him over so she could see through the keyhole.

"Shut up, this is gonna be hilarious." Ernie huffed but stopped talking, so she counted it a success. "Launching in three… two… one…"

Draco Malfoy came tearing down the Great Hall, naked as the day he was born, bellowing out the Canadian national anthem. Behind him was a furious Ron Weasley, tripping over his robes- which upon closer inspection were to short for him- feet- which upon closer inspection were wearing shoes two sizes too small- and the air- which upon closer inspection was, well, air- but still keeping up rather well.

"Get back here Longbottom!"

"We stand on guard for thee!"

Hannah giggled. "Hand me the McLaggen, we're on."

As over thirty witnesses would later testify, Cormac McLaggen had, in fact, jumped out of a broom closet, shouted "I'm gay," and snogged Ron Weasley; followed by a bald, chain-covered and handcuffed Snape stumbling out after him.

And as the entirety of Hufflepuff House would later testify, Justin, Hannah and Ernie had been in the common room all morning, of course they were sure, after all they were only sweet, innocent Hufflepuffs, thank you for your understanding Professor McGonnagal.

At the moment, though, all Hannah knew was that her life was glorious. 


End file.
